


Alive

by Dresupi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Floor Sex, Intense, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: He didn’t come home like this from every case. Just the bad ones.The really bad ones where he had to lose himself in her, not to fix himself in some weird twisted way, but to remind himself that he wasn’t just the analyst. He wasn’t just Dr. Reid. He was Spencer. He wasDarcy’s. He had a normal life that was more than his day job.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibelieveinturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).

> For the Darcyland Prompkin Spice event. I chose the prompt 'Nutmeg - Intense and Woody'. 
> 
> This is for ibelieveinturtles, who prompted me: "For the promptkin spice thing: nutmeg, Darcy /Bucky or Darcy/Pietro OR Darcy/Spencer. Whatever fits in with your muse and other prompts you've received 😁😘"
> 
> My Spencer muse has been yelling at me to write something like this. I hope I did alright. <3

Spencer shouldered his go-bag, the last forty-eight hours weighing heavy on him, like they were hanging from around his waist, dragging behind him. He rapped his knuckles on the door in the familiar way he always knocked.

When Darcy opened it, her eyes were wide with surprise. “I thought you were in Nebraska…”

“I was. Used my frequent flyer miles to head up here instead of back to DC… didn’t want to miss our trip…” He grinned and switched the bag to his other hand. The one that still smarted a little. Maybe he should have let them fit him for a wrist brace. Except that would have taken longer. By his calculations, Darcy only had one more night on the cabin rental. “Can I come in?”

She laughed aloud and nodded, quickly stepping out of the way. “Yeah, yeah, come on… I wasn’t expecting you to be here, so I brought work with me.”

The second he stepped through the doorway, the weight hanging off him, the memories of the last two days, they just… melted away and left him rejuvenated. Fresh. Breathing in that woodsy, mountain air.

“I can totally go screen-free for the rest of tonight though... are you hungry? You look--”

Hungry. That was one way of putting it…

He dropped his bag and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers firmly. She was still talking, but her arms caught up more quickly than her mouth. She wrapped him in a tight embrace, returning the kiss just as he broke it off, reaching for his coat and shrugging it off.

“Bedroom’s back--”

“No time,” he murmured, his eyes catching and holding hers in the waning light.

Grinning in that knowing way she had, she reached for his shirt buttons. “Oh okay, I gotcha…”

Amused, Spencer tugged at her sweater, only succeeding in getting both of them tangled in its long sleeves.

He must do this often. What did that say about his job? That he had to come home and unwind like this? That his girlfriend was used to it?

After undoing his belt and kicking off his shoes, his pants fell around his ankles, so he kicked those off too. His shirt disappeared somewhere, Darcy had probably taken care of that.

She wasn’t wearing a bra. And her leggings pulled her panties down with them, which didn’t bother him in the slightest. He almost pushed her back on the bare floor, but remembering the twinge in his wrist, thought better of it.

He shucked off his underwear and pulled her into his lap instead, reaching down to touch her. Test the waters, so to speak. She was wet, just not wet enough. 

Kissing her instead, he used two fingers to tease around her clit and make her yelp in his mouth. “Geez, just jumping right in, aren’t you?”

Sucking soft marks down the column of her throat, he brought his other hand up to cup her breast. “Sorry… I can slow down if--”

She wrapped her fingers around him, stroking roughly in an upward motion and making him gasp against her throat. “No, you’re fine, just let me catch up…” He felt swollen, achy in her hand and the more she tugged, the wetter she became until she was coating his fingers and whimpering.

She guided him inside, and he bit down on her shoulder, Supporting her hip while she started to move.

Spencer felt his blood rushing and singing through his veins, and his breath came quickly, in panting bursts. Interspersed with his whispered gasps of her name came her soft moans of pleasure, rising higher and higher and filling the room.

The hand that wasn’t on her hip moved down between them, finding her clit and circling it with two fingers. He wanted, no  _ needed _ , more than anything to feel her explode, to feel her flutter around him. To make her feel good.

“Come on…” he murmured. “Darcy… please…”

Inhaling sharply, Darcy let her head fall back while her rhythm stuttered, her walls contracted and he felt her let go, and take him along with her in the process. The ache was gone.

He felt alive at that moment. Alive and adored and loved and... on fire.

“Holy shit…” she swore, laughing a little as she came down. 

Once the muscle spasms had ceased, he shifted a little, slowly falling back on the floor. He stared up at the vaulted ceiling. “Wow, this place is really nice.”

She giggled at his omission. Her body felt slick around him, but she stayed where she was, for the most part, just bent forward to curl into his chest. He exhaled heavily and wrapped both arms around her, feeling the rapidly cooling sweat on her back, the slight snag of his fingers in her hair.

Swallowing thickly, he let his eyes close, seeing nothing but the swirling eddy of color that always seemed to accompany this kind of release.

She was silent for a few long moments while they both caught their breath, steadied themselves. “How bad was it this time?”

He knew she had to ask. He didn’t come home like this from every case. Just the bad ones.

The really bad ones where he had to lose himself in her, not to fix himself in some weird twisted way, but to remind himself that he wasn’t just the analyst. He wasn’t just Dr. Reid. He was Spencer. He was _Darcy’s_. He had a normal life that was more than his day job.

“Really bad.”

“I won’t make you talk about it, then…” she said, tossing her hair so she could look directly at him. “But hi. I love you. I missed you. Would you like to eat?”

“I can make myself dinner…” Spencer said with a smirk. “But afterward, yeah, I could eat.”

She snorted out a laugh and patted his shoulder. “That’s your freebie, Dr. Dirty Talk.”

Wrapping both arms around her, he squeezed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar, y'all! <3 xoxo!


End file.
